


Give it Time

by ubertastic



Series: Spread Your Wings [10]
Category: Strike Witches
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, F/F, Flashbacks, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ubertastic/pseuds/ubertastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Keiko nor Marseille considered themselves to be work-romance people, but when you spend so much time with someone, it's easy to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give it Time

_"Not bad, not bad. You're better at flying than I pinned you for."_

_"Hey, I wasn't nicknamed 'Lightning of the Fuso Sea' for nothing."_

You can hear her next to you on the mattress; you can hear the sheets rustle as she moves. She shifts again, but this time, she's got an arm wrapped around you and her head nuzzled into the crook of your neck.

The way her warm breath feels on your skin makes you shiver.

"Can't sleep?" she whispers in your ear.

You hum contentedly in response, eyes closed, but you sneak an arm underneath her and pull it up around her so you can hold her close.

_"Fifteen rounds per Neuroi. I feel like bragging about you to the girls back home."_

_"What's the point? I'm sure they've already heard about me."_

You watch as she exchanges her strikers for a pair of sunglasses. There's a grin on your face; you can feel it, but you can't be bothered to care. Once again, she's shown you the grace and skill that makes her stand out.

She sees you and mimics your expression. She takes her time walking over to you though, and you can feel your heartbeat pick up.

"How'd it look from down here?" she asks, smirk in place.

You shrug noncommittally, dropping your smile. "I think that last one took sixteen bullets," you tell her, and you laugh as she smacks you on the back of the head.

_"How was Fuso? They give you a hero's welcome?"_

_"Hardly, but I did get some good_ sake _… hey, something wrong?"_

_"With me? Not a chance. I'm just glad you're back."_

When you slip into the bed you share with her, the first thing you notice is how empty the bed feels without her weight next to you.

You know she'll be fine in Romagna, she's with the Strike Witches after all, but you can't help but be uneasy when she's not around. It always feels like something's missing, even if you've only known her for a few years, and, considering your usual sentimentality towards your comrades, that shouldn't long enough for her to be so integral in your life.

Your hand finds her cold pillow, and you chuckle a little in the darkness. One part of your mind protests that smooth cotton should be warm, but the other, more sensible half tells you to stop acting like a lovesick teenager.

That doesn't stop you from switching the pillows anyway or falling asleep surrounded by her scent like you should be.

_"How's it feel?"_

_"Horrible. This thing's not comfortable at all."_

_"Sorry about that, but the higher-ups insisted."_

_"It's fine, it's just…wait!"_

_"Tina? Tina!"_

You're checking the supply shipment the squadron just received when you feel someone grab you from behind. You tense up at first, but you already know who it is.

She drops her head to your shoulder, and you reach up to pat her head a few times. You value these moments when she's not afraid to show affection.

"Miss me?" she murmurs, but you don't answer. She already knows what you would say, anyway.

The two of you stay like that for a little while, her arms around you and you leaning into the embrace. You only break apart when you hear the Neuroi alarm in the background.

She sighs and steps away from you. "Guess that's my cue."

You nod. "This place was a lot quieter when you weren't around," you tell her as you both head to where the strikers are kept.

She doesn't say anything; she simply flashes you a smile and runs off.

_"What are you waiting for?"_

_"I feel like I'm taking advantage of a child."_

_"Child? I'm fifteen, you know."_

_"How does that make this any better? I'm twenty-four; that's nine years."_

_"What's nine years between lovers?"_

_"Nothing… if you were legal. And last I checked, we aren't quite lovers yet, kid."_

_"We would be if you just kissed me already."_

_"You're lucky I find your demanding side endearing."_

She calls out to you, sleepily, one night when you're running over some paperwork. It reminds you that she's still just teenager fighting in a war and trying to be an adult, and that makes you smile.

You blow out the candle you were using to see the sand-stained papers in your hand and make your way to the bed. When you pull back the covers and slip in next to her, you notice that the bed is warm, like it should be.

Curling up to her, you plant a kiss on her forehead before draping an arm across her side. She snuggles into you, but you can't tell if she's still awake or already asleep.

It doesn't matter though, because she's right there, and since you two got together, it just feels right for her to be there.

You know when you wake up tomorrow, there will be Neuroi to fight and troublesome superiors to deal with, but you won't care about any of that now. After all, right now you're with her, surrounded by her warmth and her scent, and that's all you need for a good night's sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net. URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6569262/10/


End file.
